


Jason Todd (Red Hood) x Reader (Joker's Daughter) - Let's Play a Game

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was a request from a tumblr user:Hello, I recently started reading your stories and I really love them. Can I make a request of a joker’s daughter story where she interacts with Jason Todd. It doesn’t have to be romantic. You are free to do whatever you want with it.(I don’t really know the Jason Todd character very well, so I apologise if he’s a bit ooc)





	Jason Todd (Red Hood) x Reader (Joker's Daughter) - Let's Play a Game

“We’re gonna play a game.”

“What?” You asked, spinning around to face your dad as he approached up behind you.

“We’re gonna play hide and seek.”

“Why?” You were instantly suspicious.

“Because I said so, doll.” He growled. “Now, hide.” His tone told you not to question him further and you did as he said, knowing your father must have a good reason.

You knew this wasn’t a game. He wasn’t playing. You needed to hide for some reason. That mean there was trouble.

You glanced around for the best cover. Your dad had talked you into going along with this operation – one that he thought would only take the two of you – your dad to oversee most of it, and you because you fit into the air vents he needed to gain access to the building.

That was how you ended up in this cavernous warehouse room now - the wall lined with wooden crates, some open and already unpacked, others still full of whatever illegal contents they held.

You ducked behind a pile of them now, easily vanishing out of sight behind the bulky containers.

Your father moved to the centre of the room, his back to you as he rocked back and forth on his heels, completely at ease. “Evening, Batsy.” Your dad greeted the shadows gleefully.

“Criminals robbing criminals. You must be desperate, Joker.” Came the gravelly voice. You had the urge to peek out from your hiding place at the vigilante you had heard so much, but you held yourself back.

“What can I say?” Your dad heard your dad say, practically hearing his shrug, “We’re all struggling in the economic crisis.”

“Or Twoface has pushed you one step too far.”

“I would like to shove that penny of his somewhere…” Mused the Joker with a snigger. “But the question is, Batsy, why are you here, hmm? It’s not like you to get involved in black market politics…”

“Merely a coincidence, I assure you, Joker - but one I plan to take full advantage of.” The bat warned, and you felt your hand move to the pistol at your hip instinctively. You turned, peering through the gap between the crates, just able to see something of the scene going on.

“Now, now, Batsy,” The Joker tutted, “No freebees.” He said, waggling his finger whilst you noticed his other hand sliding into one of his jacket pockets. “You’ve got to earn it like everyone else.” He grinned sinisterly before he whipped his hand back out and suddenly tossed a small colourful grenade across the room.

It clattered to the floor, remaining inactive for a moment before a puff of thick purple smoke escaped it, a continuous trail then following it. You knew it wasn’t laughing, but it had a putrid smell and quickly filed the room making it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of you.

Suddenly you felt a hand pulling you to your feet in a crouch and then tugged you forward, moving under the cover of the thick air and crates. Suddenly there was an explosion a few metres in front of you, pitching you backwards onto the floor as the wall vanished and rubble showered over you.

Your cries were drowned out in the chaos and, when your vision cleared, you noticed figures moving through the new gaping hole in the building before the room erupted with the sound of machine guns fire.

Your vision was then filled with your dad leaning over you, a cut running down his pale cheek. His arms wrapped round you, helping you sit up and then shifting you into a small cubby hole created by a stack of crates. “Stay here.” He growled, and, before you could stop him, he was gone.

You blinked your vision back into focus - the fog making it difficult - but the newly made hole in the wall was slowly helping to clear the room again. You leant forward, peering around your hiding spot to see the continual waves of armed men armed with rushing on full alert into the warehouse.

Two-faces men. They had to be.

You had warned your dad against this - told him to at least bring some back-up with him - but he had been as stubborn as always and had brushed your concerns aside. You had been here to sneak into the air vents and override the security for your dad whilst he found what he came for – you were sure you had done everything right, so why were these men here? Had you missed something? Or had the bat attracted them somehow?

Gun fire now sounded alarmingly close to you and, overhead, a chunk of one of the crates exploded, sending splinters flying over you making you crawl back deeper into your hiding spot. Your heart beat erratically as you cowered, every shift of the shadows on the wall in front of you making you flinch. You weren’t trained for this sort of thing at all – one to one combat you knew what you were doing, but against more than two people? - You didn’t really stand much of a chance.

Your gun was still in your hand and you check for the thousandth time that it was loaded, and the safety was off. You wouldn’t hesitate if someone found you. You couldn’t.

Suddenly a shape dived across in front from your right, quickly followed by a hail of bullets. The shape rolled smoothly into a crouch, facing the attack and firing back with a pistol until the assault stopped.

You instinctively reacted to the newcomer, drawing your gun on them and ready to fire as needed. The person didn’t see you straight away, but when something then clattered to the floor next to them you couldn’t help jumping at the noise. The man suddenly swung around to you and, before you could take the shot, the figure had nimbly swung a leg out at you, kicking you wobbling hands and sending the gun flying out into the open. You took a second to watch hopelessly as your weapon was kicked about by the armed men still finding their way into the warehouse, before you sharply turned back around to your assailant – guess you’d just have to use your fists then.

The man in front of you, though, must have had good training because he was already waiting and prime for your follow up attack, easily dodging you when you lunged. He didn’t, however, expect the kick you then lashed out which caught him sharply in the jaw. Sadly, the hit didn’t quite land as you planned, merely snapping his head round for a moment and not knocking him off balance like you had hoped.

You scrambled to your feet to run – the guy clearly being able to take a punch and so your chances against him small – but you found yourself abruptly caught by the wrist and pulled back. You wanted to shriek, but you didn’t want to attract more attention – it was hard enough dealing with this one guy, you didn’t want more reinforcements.

“Hey!” The guy cried, tackling you down to the floor. “Hey!” He called again loudly over the noise of the battle behind the crates. You didn’t stop squirming and he was forced to pin you down with his body weight. “Just – ah – hey - stop – come on – urgh – now.” He grunted, fighting against your frantic movements and trying to restrict your movement whilst avoiding being kicked too much. “Stop it!” He finally snapped angrily, calling on a new wave of strength that - coupled with your increasing exhaustion - eventually resulting in him managing to restrain you, forcing you to concede. The man was now crouched between your legs, his thighs resting heavily on yours to keep them down, and her leant over you to pin your arms next to your head.

You felt exposed and vulnerable and you hated it.

“Get off me.” You growled angrily, giving a pathetic and pointless squirm in his grip, your chest rising and falling rapidly as you tried to catch your breath.

“Gladly.” He growled back. “But only if you stop trying to hit me.”

You glared up at him. “Fine.”

You felt his hold on you loosen, his weight moving off your legs as he sat back on his feet, and you took advantage of the opportunity to wrench one of your legs out from under him and bring it up to strike his side, knocking him over.

You attempted to scramble away once again, but the man was already back up and tackling you to the floor before you could even get to your feet. He wrapped an arm around your neck to secure you and your hands flew up to your throat, pulling at the choking limb. You managed to pry it away enough to drop your chin and then you bit down on his arm.

“Ah!” He cried, immediately releasing you. “What the he–“ Before he could finish you were already away, scrabbling towards the hole in the wall, seeing the bullets continuing to fly, but knowing, in that moment, that it was your only way of escape.

You suddenly pitched forward, something tight wrapping around your ankles and tying them together, and before you knew it you were falling painfully to the floor - your wrist protesting sharply as you threw your arms out to stop your head smashing into the concrete.

The next thing you knew you were being rolled onto your back, the man pinning you down once again, twice as angry now. “Ok.” He snarled. “Let’s add no kicking, biting or scratching to that list – hey - ya know what - how about you just don’t attack me?!” His grip on your wrist tightened painfully. You glared darkly up at him, but you could see it was no good, reluctantly letting your muscles go limp under him, letting your head roll back in defeat. “Oh – and - by the way, missy - you wanna die? Then I’d keep running that way,” He nodded in the direction you had been heading. “You wanna escape? I suggest you follow me.”

Your head snap up. What? “You’re going to help me?” You questioned in surprise. Who was this man? Was he not one of Two-face’s men?

He frowned at your confusion. “Yeah. Hence why I need you to stop trying to debilitate me.” He growled.

“Who the hell are you?!”

He didn’t say anything, but his eyes glanced to the side and you followed his gaze. The thing that had clattered to the floor. A red, shiny metal mask.

“Red Hood?” You asked in disbelief and the vigilante smirked smugly down at you. You looked at him closer now. In the shadows you had been unable to see him properly, and, in the mad dash to get away you hadn’t thought to try to identify your pursuer – his clothing or appearance an unnecessary and time-wasting detail.

Now it was quite obvious who you were dealing with.

The Bat’s old sidekick.

“And who might you be?” The old Robin asked, feeling his grip loosen again - though not as much as before – and even then, you made no move to take advantage of it.

Before you could answer, another explosion went off in the room and a rogue grenade went off nearby, blasting away half of the crates hiding the two of you from view.

“We gotta go.” The man said, jumping to his feet and pulling at you to do the same before he then shoved you in the opposite direction to the explosion.

“Where?” You cried as he grabbed his ‘hood’ off the floor and put it on, then sharply propelling you out of the way as another explosion shook the warehouse foundations.

“Out.” Was all he said, now moving past you, grabbing your hand to then haul you along. There was a slight delay of calm when you broke cover, but soon the bullets were turned in your direction. You didn’t hesitate, ducking your head down as you were pulled forward until you were sheltering back behind another pile of crates.

“Ok,” the hooded man muttered, glancing over the top of the boxes, “we have roughly 30 seconds to move again.”

“You can actually see through that thing?” You asked, gesturing at his helmet.

He glanced back down at you, but it was impossible to see his expression through the shiny red mask – though you could guess the annoyed glare beneath. He didn’t say anything though, instead just snatching at your arm again and hauling you onwards once more – forcing you to jump numerous broken wooden planks and dodging another hail of bullets.

When you stopped again behind another stack of containers, you wrenched your hand away from the irritatingly brusque man. “Will you stop dragging me around?!”

“I’m sorry, princess - I thought you’d like to get out of here alive.” The masked man snapped back.

“Maybe I’m quite capable of doing that myself!”

“Oh yeah, you looked very capable hidden in your little hidey hole back there.” He growled, pointing back the direction you had come.

Gun shots sounded closer again, hitting the wall overhead and Red Hood suddenly spun around, pulling out a pistol and firing it over the top of the crates, responding to shots until they ceased. He dropped back down again, turning back to you. “Now. I would strongly suggest you stop criticising me, and just follow me.” He snapped, not grabbing you this time, but just heading off ahead of you, assuming you would follow.

You hesitated for a moment, but you knew you couldn’t really stay here – this being confirmed to you when yet another explosion went off far too close and you had to duck as rubble flew through the air.

“What is with all the explosions?!” You demanded, running after the hooded man as he moved around the outside of the room.

“I rigged the place.” He growled, not slowing as you jogged after him.

“You what?! Why?!” You cried, faltering in your steps, though - when a volley of shots went off behind you - you sprinted after him again, your thoughts on your dad who was somewhere in the middle of the room probably being shot at.

“Stop asking questions.” Red Hood growled in front of you. You scowled at his back, but did as he said, focusing on climbing over obstacles to keep up with him. Finally, the masked man stopped, and you nearly bumped into his back. “Right,” He said firmly, “I’ll cover - you go through that door,“ He pointed to the door a few metres away. “go down the corridor, there’s a stairwell, take cover in there.” He instructed. “Think you can handle that without questioning it?” He sassed, glancing back, tilting his head down at you.

You glared up at him. “Yes.” You said stiffly.

The man bobbed his head, then stepped out of the cover, guns in both hands and already firing at those within the immediate vicinity. You paused again, worrying once more about your father – was this guy shooting at him? You didn’t have long to linger on this thought though, the red mask glancing across at you to signal for you to move and you stole past him to the door. Once in the corridor you jogged down it, trying to find this stairwell, feeling a few stray bullets whizzing past you. There – the door to a set of stairs – you dived through into the room.

You caught your breath and wondered how you could signal to the vigilante that you were safe.

But, maybe you shouldn’t? Why would you? This was an enemy of your father’s – you couldn’t trust him. And this staircase led somewhere right? Maybe you should go on your own now.

Before you could act on this though, you flinched as a familiar figure pushed its way through the door, shoving you out of the way to take cover.

“God, you can’t even move out of the way?” Red Hood snapped.

“Sorry I can’t read minds - especially not through tin cans.” You sassed back.

He shoved you roughly in the back towards the stairs making you stumble. You smirked to yourself, heading up without any more persuasion. The stairs wound their way up the building and you continued to follow them, not stopping at any of the many floors. You were waiting for the man behind to stop you, but he never did, and you continued to lead the way.

Another explosion went off in the building making you hesitated in your climbing, the rickety banister rocking under your hand.

“Hey, princess - remember when I said this place was rigged to blow? Do you think you could move a bit faster?” You grumbled under your breath but picked up the pace.

The stairs eventually ended at the top floor and opened up into a large empty room.

“Well what now, genius?” You asked, turning to the vigilante who followed you out.

“Well, sweets, I thought we would just hand around here for a bit, have a tea party? That sound good?” He quipped, shoving past you and moving to the opposite side of the room.

You smirked at his temper, watching him move from one side of the room to the other, looking out the windows that made up most of the walls, the glass filthy and streaked making it difficult to see much out of them. “If you wanted a pretty view, we could have stopped about 7 floors ago.” You remarked.

“You know it’s getting harder and harder to not just leave you here.” He observed.

You grinned at his back.

The red-faced man seemed to find what he was looking for. “Hey, smiley,” He gestured over for you, “Come here.”

“Why?” You asked, walking over to him.

Suddenly he reached out for you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you into him. “What are you doing?!”

“Don’t squirm.” He growled, pulling out a gun and shooting upwards at the window directly in front of the two of you. The gun didn’t fire a bullet though, but a grappling line which flew through the glass as it shattered. The rope tightened as it locked onto something across the gap between the warehouse and the taller building opposite.

The next thing you knew, both you and Red Hood were flying through the shattered window and out into the cold air outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not 100% sure where I am going with this story, but here’s a first part - let me know if you want me to continue with it!


End file.
